


My own vine and fig tree

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Inaccuracies, Whamilton but like if you squint you might see it, historical timeline what, its not really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: Washington ,being quite content under the tree and beside Hamilton, decided against going back to the noisy camp and opted for the peace and quiet where he sat.





	My own vine and fig tree

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea based off of some art I saw 
> 
> This can be platonic/ romantic whatever floats ya boat

Looking around Washington realized he must have dozed off as it was evening now. Preparing to stand up and head back to camp he heard soft snoring beside him. Turning towards the noise he found his young aide-de-camp Hamilton sleeping. 

This was quite a rare sight indeed as Washington was sure the man never slept. Hamilton was always up and around like a ball of fire, working endlessly and tirelessly. It was like he couldn't stop. Knowing Hamilton, he would never stop. For only being in his early twenties he had already shown remarkable genius during his time at camp. Washington could see he was practically bordering on brilliant. 

 

Smiling softly at Hamilton he realized he was basically staring. His gaze was averted when a soft breeze blew past and lights from fires started to glow. Chatter escalated and could be heard much louder. Washington felt Hamilton stir and, thinking it from the breeze and noise, wrapped his jacket over the younger male and placed his hat overtop the other's eyes. 

Warm and shielded from the light, Hamilton fell back asleep. Washington ,being quite content under the tree and beside Hamilton, decided against going back to the noisy camp and opted for the peace and quiet where he sat.

**Author's Note:**

> [y'all can find me on instagram @ moscow.in1776 ]


End file.
